1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable telephone communication system and a portable telephone communication method in which additional information relating to a caller or call contents is notified to a user before an answer to a call in a telephone communication network which is, in particular, a cellular type portable telephone network.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing a schematic configuration of a conventional portable telephone communication system. In FIG. 1, 1 indicates each of a plurality of radio base stations arranged in a control zone 2 which denotes a service area. 3 indicates each of a plurality of mobile stations which move in the control zone 2 and respectively communicate with one radio base station 1.
Also, in FIG. 1, 101 indicates a call-in control signal transmitted from one radio base station 1 to one mobile station 3. The call-in control signal 101 is,. for example, based on recommendations of a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM). 102 indicates a reception completion notifying signal transmitted from one mobile station 3 to one radio base station 1.
Next, an operation is described.
In a portable telephone network, a plurality of radio base stations 1 are arranged in the control zone 2 denoting a service area, and the reception of the call-in control signal 101 transmitted from one radio base station 1 and the transmission of the reception completion notifying signal 102 to the radio base station 1 are performed in each mobile station 3.
In cases where the communication is performed in each mobile station 3, a call-in control signal 101 transmitted from one radio base station 1 is received in the mobile station 3, and a mobile station identification number existing in the call-in control signal. 101 is recognized. In cases where the recognized mobile station identification number agrees with a mobile station identification number held in the mobile station 3, the mobile station 3 responds to the call-in control signal 101, and a reception completion notifying signal 102 is transmitted from the mobile station 3 to the radio base station 1. In contrast, in case of non-agreement, the mobile station 3 ignores the received call-in control signal 101.
In cases where the call-in control signal 101 agreeing with the mobile station identification number of the mobile station 3 is received in the mobile station 3, a call sound is generated to notify a user.
Because the conventional portable telephone communication system has the above-described configuration, there is a problem that a caller cannot be specified when a call-in control signal 101 is received in the mobile station 3. Also, in cases where it is considered in the mobile station 3 whether or not the user of the mobile station 3 should perform an answer in response to the received call-in control signal 101, there is another problem that a degree of importance of the call cannot be judged in the mobile station 3.
As a technique for solving the above problems, there is a telephone terminal apparatus disclosed in the Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application H9-153955 (1997). In this telephone terminal apparatus, a fixed message is stored in a memory, this fixed message is transmitted in a call operation, and the sent fixed message is notified to a user of a call-in side before the user performs a telephone conversation as an answer to the call. However, there is a problem that the memory, in which the fixed message is stored, is required in the telephone terminal apparatus.
The present invention is provided to solve the above problems, and an object of the present invention is to provide a portable telephone communication system and a portable telephone communication method in which a caller can be specified and a degree of importance of a call can be judged, without storing information relating to the specification of the caller and/or the degree of importance of the call in a mobile station 3 of a call-out side, when a call-in control signal 101 is received in a mobile station 3 of a call-in side.
A portable telephone communication system according to the present invention comprises a plurality of mobile stations existing in a control zone which denotes a service area, a radio base station for communicating with the mobile stations, and a network managing apparatus for managing a network of the control zone. In the portable telephone communication system, the network managing apparatus registers, according to a request of a first is mobile station of the mobile stations, additional information to be added to a call-in control signal which is to be transmitted to a second mobile station of the mobile stations, the network managing apparatus receives a call-out control signal transmitted from the first mobile station through the radio base station, the network managing apparatus adds the registered additional information to the call-in control signal which is to be transmitted to the second mobile station, the network managing apparatus transmits the call-in control signal to the second mobile station, and the second mobile station outputs the additional information, which is added to the call-in control signal, before an answer to a call of the first mobile station.
Therefore, a user of the second mobile station can acknowledge the additional information transmitted from a user of the first mobile station before an answer to a call of the first mobile station.
In a portable telephone communication system according to the present invention, the additional information registered in the network managing apparatus is information specifying a user of the first mobile station.
Therefore, a user of the second mobile station can acknowledge a user of the first mobile station before an answer to a call of the first mobile station.
In a portable telephone communication system according to the present invention, the additional information registered in the network managing apparatus is information indicating a degree of importance of the call of the first mobile station.
Therefore, a user of the second mobile station can acknowledge a degree of importance of a call of the first mobile station before an answer to the call of the first mobile station.
In a portable telephone communication system according to the present invention, the network managing apparatus registers voice data as the additional information.
Therefore, a user of the second mobile station can acknowledge the additional information transmitted from a user of the first mobile station in a voice.
In a portable telephone communication system according to the present invention, the network managing apparatus registers text data as the additional information.
Therefore, a user of the second mobile station can acknowledge the additional information transmitted from a user of the first mobile-station in a text form.
In a portable telephone communication system according to the present invention, the first mobile station transmits the text data according to a short message service (SMS) of a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) to register the text data in the network managing apparatus.
Therefore, a user of the second mobile station can acknowledge the additional information transmitted from a user of the first mobile station in a text form according to a communication type of the GSM.
In a portable telephone communication system according to the present invention, the second mobile station sets whether or not the additional information added to the call-in control signal is to be output, the second mobile station rings a call-in sound and outputs the additional information when the call-in control signal, to which the additional information is added, is received in the second mobile station in cases where the second mobile station sets so as to output the additional information.
Therefore, a user of the second mobile station can select the outputting of the transmitted additional information or the non-outputting of the transmitted additional information according to conditions of the user.
In a portable telephone communication system according to the present invention, the network managing apparatus comprises an additional information storing unit for registering the additional information, and a network control unit for adding the additional information registered in the additional information storing unit to the call-in control signal to be transmitted to the second mobile station.
Therefore, the additional information can be registered in the network managing apparatus, and it is not required to store the additional information in the first mobile station.
A portable telephone communication system according to the present invention comprises a plurality of mobile stations existing in a control zone which denotes a service area, a radio base station for communicating with the mobile stations, and a network managing apparatus for managing a network of the control zone. In the portable telephone communication system, the network managing apparatus registers a plurality of types of additional information respectively to be added to the call-in control signal, which is to be transmitted to the second mobile station, and a plurality of numbers corresponding to the plurality of types of additional information, the plurality of types of additional information and the corresponding numbers are transmitted to the first mobile station, the first mobile station selects a prescribed type of additional information from the plurality of types of transmitted additional information, the first mobile station adds a number corresponding to the prescribed type of additional information to the call-out control information, the first mobile station transmits the call-out control information to the network managing apparatus through the radio base station, the network managing apparatus adds the prescribed type of registered additional information corresponding to the number, which is added to the call-out control information, to the call-in control signal to be transmitted to the second mobile station, the network managing apparatus transmits the call-in control signal to the second mobile station through the radio base station, and the second mobile station outputs the additional information, which is added to the call-in control signal, before an answer to a call of the first mobile station.
Therefore, the first mobile station can appropriately select a type of additional information in response to each call given to the second mobile station.
In a portable telephone communication method according to the present invention, a communication is performed while having a plurality of mobile stations existing in a control zone which denotes a service area, a radio base station for communicating with the mobile stations, and a network managing apparatus for managing a network of the control zone. The portable telephone communication method comprises the steps of registering, according to a request of a first mobile station of the mobile stations, additional information to be added to a call-in control signal, which is to be transmitted to a second mobile station of the mobile stations, in the network managing apparatus, receiving a call-out control signal, which is transmitted from the first mobile station through the radio base station, in the network managing apparatus, adding the registered additional information to the call-in control signal, which is to be transmitted to the second mobile station, in the network managing apparatus, transmitting the call-in control signal from the network managing apparatus to the second mobile station, and outputting the additional information, which is added to the call-in control signal, from the second mobile station before an answer to a call of the first mobile station.
Therefore, a user of the second mobile station can acknowledge the additional information transmitted from a user of the first mobile station before an answer to a call of the first mobile station.